


Short Tma Angst drabbles

by SD_oil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's hurt your comfort characters o'clock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_oil/pseuds/SD_oil
Summary: Join me in my adventure to get rid of the tma angst in my brain by feeding it to other people instead.a collection for short writings about tma and angsty writingsspoilers up till which episode episode will be shared in the beginning notes, same as content warnings and general setting
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some martim for your consideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 120.  
> spoilers after the *
> 
> ******
> 
> Instead of Tim dying, jon died. Enjoy Tim and Martin being hurt
> 
> cw:  
> \- anger  
> \- grieving

“Stop, you always do this! Please just tell me what you want! Don’t just sit there moping in the corner waiting for me to do what you want me to do! Because unlike someone I am not able to read your fucking mind.”

“Tim I- I am sorry. I shouldn’t. I know I shouldn’t.” Martin stuttered, “I- you know I love you. I just- I just need more time. H- He is gone and although I love you, he was a big part of my life.”

“Martin dear, I know but please my love, tell me how I can help ease the pain.” Tim said as he began sitting down next to him. “I want to be here for you, even now.”

“Why, I am sitting here grieving about someone who I loved and who possibly never thought kindly of me while my boyfriend pats me on the back. God my mom would love the way I’m feeling right now.”

“Martin I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. You are hurting right now and me being jealous and petty isn’t helping.”

“Just hold me, please.” As soon as the words leave Martin's mouth Tim’s arm surrounds him with the reassuring pressure he knows so well.

“Always my dear.” They stay on the ground, Martin encompassed by Tim’s arms.


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you in for some hurt/comfort, and sappy jon martin?
> 
> i know i am!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between episode 180 and 181  
> spoilers after *
> 
> ******
> 
> Set in uptown house, Jon lost his memory.  
> Martin might not be able to help him, but he will be there for Jon.
> 
> cw:  
> \- heavy memory loss  
> \- sappy jon/martin

“It's- It’s like I know I should know this. It is almost tangible, if i just reach out a bit further i will remember. Like a fuzzy object stuck in a glass cage, you think you know what the texture is but you are not sure and you can't touch it to be sure. You are only meant to observe from a distance never truly knowing your thoughts.

So far away, those thoughts, yet so close. I know I know you, yet I can’t tell your face from someone else's. I know I love you, yet I don't remember how we met. I know your name, yet I don’t know how it feels in my mouth.

I know you love me, yet I don't know how your hands feel intertwined with mine. I know we went through hell together, yet I don’t know the way your tears flow down your face.

I don’t know your laughter, your cries, your voice filled to the brim with anger. I know you, yet I don't.”

“I will remind you, time and time again, until the world burns out. Remind you until the universe has given up on us. Remind you until the earth has stopped turning.

I will stay by you, for as long as you need. May you remember me or not. For the thing is I can tell your face from someone else’s, even if you don’t. I remember how we met, even if you don’t. I remember the feeling of your name in my mouth, even if you don’t.

I love you. I remember the feeling of our hands being intertwined, and I will help you remember. I remember the way tears flow down your face, and I will help you remember.

We will laugh, cry and be angry together until the end of time, if you let me.”


	3. Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad thoughts from Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between season 3 and 4  
> spoilers after the *
> 
> *****
> 
> Jon is in the hospital, Martin is never far from him.
> 
> cw:  
> \- Jon is in a coma  
> \- General sad thoughts from martin  
> \- Believing someone is dead when in reality they aren't (yet)

He weeps. His hand in Jons. His hand in Jons limb unmoving hand. Only there, as malleable as a cloth tissue paper.

How long has it been? a month? Maybe 2? 2 months he has sat next to Jon, his Jon. His jon that is now gone, or at least partially.

Only thinking about what could have been. What they could have achieved if he only told Jon. If he only shared his feelings before Jon had left him behind. Behind to distract elias while they were out there, out there hurting the thing that killed their friend.

He should have told Him. Should have told Jon his feelings. Because now he can't, not anymore. Jon has left him. Grasping at the last bit of life left in him. Hanging on to his heart beat. So faint beneath his ribs. If Martin placed his hand on top of Jons chest he could almost feel it. Feel the soft beating of Jons heart. So soft you could barely even notice it.

But still, here he was. Next to jon. Reading to him. Reading him statements, reading him a book, reading him one of his many poems. But still, no reaction.

No reaction from Jon, no matter how hard he wished. Jon was gone,and he had to accept it.


End file.
